2 Bands, 1 Love
by LinkinPrkGrl
Summary: The singers of two amazing bands are also best friends, when they start falling in love while doing what they both love to do.
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

The singers of two amazing bands are also best friends, when they start falling in love while doing what they both love to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi owns the copyright to it. I also do not own any of the songs that I use in my story. I will put a reference before each song so that you know what song and artist that I am using.

* * *

Bands

 **Death Trap**

Hiten –lead bass, harmonica, saxophone

Sango-lead guitar, bass, writer

Rin-lead drums, guitar, violin

Inuyasha-lead vocals, writer

 **Bloodline**

Kagome-lead vocals, keyboard, writer

Kouga-lead guitar, backup vocals

Ginta -lead drums, writer, backup vocals, cello

Hojo-lead bass, backup vocals, saxophone

Songs used:

Soldier – Samantha Jade

Last Sunrise - Aiden

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Reunited**

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, he hated to do club gigs, but he would do anything for his best friend, Miroku. Miroku owned a club called 'The Underground'; it was the one-year anniversary, so he decided to get a bunch of hot bands. Inuyasha was the singer and heart throb of his band 'Death Trap'; he was going to play tonight. Rin was the Death Trap's drummer, and Inuyasha's adopted nineteen-year-old niece. Sango was his guitarist, and Miroku's girlfriend of four years. Then there was Hiten, the bass, he was one of their friends.

Miroku also invited Kagome, his little sister, to play with her band 'Bloodline'. Miroku was older by two years; Kagome had the same blue eyes and black hair as him. Kagome was eighteen, she sang and played piano. Her guitar player was Kouga, a friend that was a wolf demon lord and her age. The Bloodline's drummer was Ginta, Kouga's little brother. The bass player is Hojo, Kagome's friend, Yuka's boyfriend.

Inuyasha hadn't seen Kagome since she was sixteen, due to him being discovered at the age of eighteen. They used to be best friends. But tonight, it would reunite them again; they would see each other once again. Kagome wore a black leather mini skirt, a red glitter vest and black converse. Kouga, Ginta, and Hojo wore a black shirt and leather skinny jeans.

Inuyasha was decked in a black sleeveless jacket, black skinny jeans, and black converse. Sango wore a black sweater with pink skinny jeans, Rin did too, but Rin's skinny jeans were orange. Hiten wore a black band t and skinny jeans. Inuyasha's jaw dropped when he spotted Miroku with a raven-haired beauty, the two of them were laughing and whispering stuff into each other's ear. Miroku met his gaze gave the pervert smile, suddenly he and the beauty walked towards Inuyasha. The girl grinned and hugged him.

"Long time, no see, eh Yash?" she laughed.

Inuyasha's mind finally worked and realized that this was Kagome, his best friend.

"God Kags, you are definitely not a little kid anymore. How have you been?" he smiled.

"Great, we're doing awesome in the charts. God Yash, you feel like a stranger to me," she joked.

"Feh! Yeah, but you changed too! What happened to your long ass hair? I thought you were gonna grow it to be longer than Sailor Moon!" he laughed.

Kagome's hair had silver highlights; it was cut in layers at her neck, giving her the rock star punk look. Before, her hair was long; it was all black and ended at her butt.

"The record company wanted it short, something about making me look like a sex doll to the public eye because I'm the only girl in the band." She giggled.

Inuyasha's ear twitched, loving her laugh, Kagome smirked. On her toes, she reached up and started massaging them. Soon enough Inuyasha started purring.

"Five minutes till curtain, Kagome." Miroku said.

The two nodded.

"So Kags, I finally get to hear you sing huh?" Inuyasha grinned.

When they were kids Kagome hated singing in public especially in front of him. In response, she winked and walked off. Miroku introduced Bloodline, the crowd went wild.

"Hello Underground, I'm hoping we'll knock the house down! Cheers to my big bro for his anniversary: One year since he made The Underground, congrats, Miroku!" Kagome said. She winked to the band and they started to play.

(italics: Kagome, Bold: Ginta and Hojo)

 _Mmm... Mmm..._

 _I'm laying here in the darkness_  
 _The middle of nowhere_  
 _There's no one in sight_  
 _Caught in the madness_  
 _Don't wanna be like this_  
 _I'm losing my mind_

 _Wanna see inside your head_  
 _What's going on in there?_  
 _Tell me where you are_  
 _So I can stop and take a breath_  
 _Cause nothing's making sense_  
 _I don't want this to end_  
 _Come and get me out of this mess_

Kagome swayed her hips seductively with the beat. she stood near Kouga, dancing with him.

 _I want you to stay_ **(oh),** _stay_ **(oh)**  
 _Stay with me a little longer  
Why don't you stay_ **(oh),** _stay_ **(oh)**  
 _Don't you wanna be my Soldier?  
Now, would you fight for me?  
D-d-d-die for me?  
Would wanna be with me forever  
Why don't you stay_ **(oh),** stay **(oh)**  
 _Don't you wanna be my Soldier?_  
 **(Whoa-oh)**

 _You brought me out of my shell  
Put me under your spell  
Now I'm walking a straight line  
To you  
I'll never surrender  
You're my pain and pleasure all together_

 _Wanna see inside your head  
What's going on in there?  
Tell me where you are  
So I can stop and take a breath  
Cause nothing's making sense  
I don't want this to end  
Come and get me out of this mess_

 _I want you to stay_ **(oh),** _stay_ **(oh)**  
 _Stay with me a little longer  
Why don't you stay_ **(oh),** _stay_ **(oh)**  
 _Don't you wanna be my Soldier?  
Now, would you fight for me?  
D-d-d-die for me?  
Would wanna be with me forever_  
 _Why don't you stay_ **(oh),** _stay_ **(oh)**  
 _Don't you wanna be my Soldier?_  
 **(Whoa-oh)**

 _If only it was us against the world_  
 **(Tell me, tell me, tell me)**  
 _Tell me, would you stand for all we're worth?_  
 **(Worth, worth)**  
 _Your silence is a gun, gun, gun, gun  
Aiming at the one, one, one, one_ _  
Who's still the same  
My love won't change_  
 **(Love won't change...)**

 **(Stay...)**  
 _Stay_ **(oh),** _stay_ **(oh)**  
 _Stay with me a little longer  
Why don't you stay_ **(oh),** _stay_ **(oh)**  
 **(Stay...)**  
 _Don't you wanna be my Soldier?  
Now, would you fight for me?  
D-d-d-die for me?  
W-wanna be with me forever  
Why don't you stay_ ( **oh** ), _stay_ ( **oh** )  
 **(Stay, stay, yeah...)**  
 _Don't you wanna be my Soldier?_  
 **(Whoa-oh)**

 **(Oh, oh, oh) (Oh, oh, oh** ) _Yeah_  
 **(Oh, oh, oh)** _Be my Soldier, soldier_  
 **(Oh, oh, oh-oh)**  
 **(Oh, oh, oh)** _But, would you die for me?_  
 **(Oh, oh, oh)**  
 _Die for me?_  
 **(Oh, oh, oh)** _Be my Soldier, soldier_  
 **(Oh, oh, oh-oh)**

she finished, her face was a little pink, and she was out of breath.

"Thank you, Underground! We love you guys, you made an awesome crowd" she smiled. The crowd cheered.

Inuyasha starred at Kagome as she came out, she was all red. He never thought she had that voice or could even do that. It was sexy, but he hated the fact the she was dancing with that guy.

"Hey Yash, I want to introduce you to my band!" Kagome smiled. "That's Kouga," she pointed to the guy she danced with. "That's Hojo and this is Kouga's little brother Ginta."

"Hey," the three said.

"you guys were awesome, Kags I didn't know you had vocals, if you sung for me two years back you would have been my singing partner." Inuyasha beamed.

"Yeah, but you had Kikyo for that," she frowned.

"Nope, I fired her two days into it, that girl was a screeching whore." Inuyasha laughed.

"Really? Then why did you hire her?" Kagome's eyes squinted.

"The record company wanted me to look like a 'sex doll', so I had to deal." He used quotations with his fingers. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Inuyasha, you're on in five." Miroku warned.

"Okay, you've heard from The Bloodline but now here is Death Trap!" Miroku announced.

"Thanks man, hey Kagome, this one's for you," Inuyasha winked.

Sango, Rin, and Hiten started the song.

(Italics: Inuyasha singing)

 _You sink your teeth and bite the blood that drains the life inside of me_

 _and fills your soul with love and hate and all those things you need to breathe_. He grinned

Kagome had written this song as a joke two years ago, he finished it and turned it into a song. It was her favorite song when he first sang it for her sixteenth birthday.

 _My body dies but still my soul remains eternally  
in search of Caspian waves and shallow graves explain why me? _

He kicked the mic stand and took the mic, he walked up to the crowd.

 _This nightmare won't last long.  
Are you scared? So sing this song. _he winked, making girls scream. _  
I'm right there by your side.  
Tonight we've got a chance._

 _I watched the sky bleed grey with see through shades of violent bloody stains_  
 _and felt the evil prime and wicked start a course straight through my veins._  
 _I'm so alive, my skin so cold and fake I close my eyes_  
 _I know that now's the time to take my chance with death and realize._

 _Sunrise, sunset will you wash away the rain._

he looked at Rin and smirked.

 _Sunrise, sunset can you wash away the pain._

 _This nightmare won't last long._  
 _Are you scared? So sing this song._  
 _I'm right there by your side._  
 _Tonight we've got a chance._

 _This nightmare won't last long.  
Are you scared? So sing this song.  
I'm right there by your side.  
Tonight we've got a chance._

 _So mute and beautiful to me a promise kept on high,_  
 _an angelic look at life through open eyes._  
 _Don't be scared we'll make it work,_  
 _we're right on time don't make things worse_  
 _now I'm right there by your side._

 _(Sunrise) I will avenge, (sunset) I can't pretend,_  
 _(Sunrise) I wont forget this vein (sunset) attempt and promise kept,_  
 _just one more night to make up for the loss of love and time_

 _here comes the sun to rid this world of see through blood and swollen light._

 _Sunrise, sunset will you wash away the rain._  
 _Sunrise, sunset can you wash away the pain._

 _This nightmare won't last long._

 _Are you scared? So sing this song.  
I'm right there by your side.  
Tonight we've got a chance._

 _This nightmare won't last long._  
 _Are you scared? So sing this song._  
 _I'm right there by your side._  
 _Tonight we've got a chance._

 _The sunrise.._  
 _The last sunrise_  
 _The last sunrise_  
 _The last sunrise_

he huffed

The crowd screamed their hearts out. Kagome blushed when she saw him, he looked hot, no—he looked sexy—no he was amazing.

"Shout out to The Underground, have another great year!" Inuyasha breathed.

He walked back stage to be met by a hugging Kagome.

"You remember that song! Oh my gosh!" she beamed.

"Of course, I would, that was our song man! You wrote it and I edited it and sung it, it's beast like that!" he inhaled her beautiful lavender scent.

"Thanks to you guys, the club is a hit. You guys can do whatever you want now, go club. And I told the bar-tender that it's okay to let you drink." Miroku smiled.

He took Sango's hand and led her away, she blushed madly.

"Wanna get drunk?" Inuyasha and Kagome asked at the same time.

"Hell ya!" Inuyasha answered.

"Yo Inuyasha, you can't beat Kagome at a drinking game, she's beast." Ginta grinned.

"You wanna bet?" Inuyasha rose a brow.

Both bands took out their wallets and smirked, this would be fun. Kagome lost track of how many drinks, but this seemed like the millionth. She took another shot and looked at Inuyasha. His normally amber eyes were tan and blood shoot, he smiled and took another shot. Then a certain song came on, Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and led him to the dance floor. The two grinded the whole night long, both wasted out of their mind…


	2. Chapter 2: Down to Business

**Chapter 2: Down to Business**

Kagome woke up, her head was in so much pain.

"I FUCKING HATE HANGOVERS!" she screamed, aggravated, she huffed and put her arms down. Kagome lived in a huge mansion with her band; there rooms were nowhere near each other. All the rooms were sound proof…for reasons. Our hung-over cutie groaned as she heard her cell go off. It was Yuka, The Bloodline's manager.

"KAGOME OMG IT'S AMAZING!" Yuka screamed. She lived with the band, as Hojo's girlfriend, and Kagome's friend. Right now, she was out of town promoting our band.

"What?" Kagome sighed.

"I NEED YOU TO MEET ME AT SHIKON CORP." Yuka squealed.

"Today?" Kagome rose a brow.

"Yeah, don't worry I know you've been drinking. There's two aspirins in your bathroom and Eri is dropping by to do your make-up. You have four hours, bye." Yuka informed me.

Kagome walked into her bathroom, and true to her word, two aspirins were waiting for Kagome. Kagome swallowed it down and grinned.

"God bless you Yuka." She mumbled.

Our favorite singer waddled to the door to be greeted by Eri. Eri was a Make-up artist, she was one of their friends and she was currently Hiten's girlfriend.

"Thank God for Yuka." They both said. Giggling, the girls hugged.

"Kags, go take a shower, while I set up. Ayumi will be here to do your hair. Ayumi was another friend, they all grew up together. Ayumi and Eri were great at what they did; Kagome should have been a model. Ayumi had always loved doing hair, she always had long hair and would style it in many different ways, and she was married to this American named Cedric. They were sweethearts, she currently had no children. Eri loved make-up and was good at shopping, she was a personal shopper and a make-up artist, and she fell in love with Hiten about four years ago. They were engaged, and they were nuts for each other. Hiten was a big player until they met, through Kagome. Yuka wasn't good at anything accept getting what she wanted; she ALWAYS got what she wanted. Hojo and her were dating and since no one new how to hook up gig her, and she rocked it.

The four had met in elementary school, they were THE group. Kagome wore grey skinny jeans and a white-black shirt. Her hair was perfectly in the rock star way. She went from hot mess to fabulous in an hour. They all left the three bunked into Kagome's classic 1978 Chevrolet Stingray Corvette. It was her baby. Eri sat in the back and Ayumi sat in the front seat next to Kagome, they knew the rules. NO ONE touches Kagome's stereo NO ONE will drive UNLESS you pass 'Kagome's driving test' you make a mess you _a) clean it b) get your ass handed to you_. Kagome was obsessed with this car, it was her favorite in the whole universe. She had an old school motorcycle too, but it was for HER only. The car stopped at this big building that was full of glass windows.

"We should throw a rock at it." Kagome mused.

"Hells yes." Eri smiled.

"Guys you're not serious, right?" Ayumi gulped.

The other two looked at her as if she had two heads and stalked off. Kagome put her shades on, god she hated offices. A secretary greeted them and led them to this room with a long table and twenty chairs. The four friends sat down, next to them were a bunch of men in suits.

"Kagome, we have a proposal for you." A familiar voice said. Kagome smirked it was Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother and manager.

"Ello Sesshy." She hugged him tightly and he smiled.

"How have you been Kags?" He asked.

"You know, I'm just you're typical rock star but other than that, okie-dokie!" she giggled.

"Check this out." Sesshoumaru threw a magazine her way. "Read it aloud." On the front was a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha dancing.

"Tonight, Kagome Higurashi, lead sing and cutie of Bloodline, was getting cozy with Heart throb and Lead singer of Death Trap, Inuyasha Takahashi. "The basically having sex on the dance floor," says a witness. The rock princess was happy as Inuyasha devoted the song to her, "Last Sunrise." Apparently, the couple had been together in their high school years. Could this be fling—or a relationship? The two could be even bigger than Bradgelina ever was. Hopefully the two will see what o has, and realize they are perfect for each other. But where did they end the night—a night of drunken stupor—or a night a passion? "Kagome was carried by her band mate Ginta to his car, while the silver haired one (Inuyasha) was taken home buy the Owner of the club The Underground (where the event occurred. Kagome's older brother.) Don't worry guys and gals they haven't said anything of being together so they are still sexy and single." Kagome reads.

"So, I'm guessing _a) you want to get me and Yash together for the public or b) you want us to sing together and mash our bands_ , which one?" Kagome rose a brow

"None, not yet at least, we want you to film a music video with him, to build a base for the relationship. Then you will be together places, but deny you're together. I won't make your bands mix because that means firing people, and unless someone wants to quit it won't happen. If we did that we have Kagome, Inuyasha has agreed, this will bring a lot of publicity, and the people love you two as an item. So, what do you think, Kags?" Sesshy asked.

"Yash agreed?" Kagome asked, hurt in her voice.

"Yes, only because I black mailed him." The Youkai smirked.

"Alright, fluffy, but here's the deal, we do this right and we do this 'relationship' my way." Kagome put on her business face on. She didn't play with her job.

"I agree, just make it look real." He nodded.

"Then I guess in a month or two, you'll be my brother in law." She joked.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Get your ass out of my office, little sis." Kagome laughed and hugged him, her and the other three girls walked off.


	3. Chapter 3: Filming a Music Video

**Chapter 3: Filming Music Video for a New Song**

Songs used:

Don't Trust Me – 3OH!3

Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne

Llama in my Room – AronChupa

* * *

Kagome was exhausted filming a video took forever and it was hard. They were filming for Inuyasha's new song called 'Don't Trust Me'.

"From the top, we are going to run through the whole thing this time." Director Mendez yelled. Everyone let out a HUGE groan they have been doing this same seen non-stop.

" _Black dress, with the tights underneath_ ," Kagome walked down seductively through a street swaying her hips.

" _I've got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth."_ The camera showed a cigarette, Inuyasha held in, the back round was a dark alley.

" _And she's an actress, but she ain't got no need. She's got money from parents in a trust fund back east_."

This scene was Inuyasha walking with swag; he was wearing a black leather jacket, white shirt and black skinny jeans.

" _Tongues, always pressed to your cheeks, while my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth_." Now the scene was in a club with Inuyasha making out with this other girl. Kagome walked up to the girl, slapped her and stuck her tongue in Inuyasha's mouth. A walked over to them pissed looking.

" _Tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef, That I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't fucking scared of him_." Inuyasha flicked off the pissed guy and continues making out with Kagome.

 _"She wants to touch me Wahoo. She wants to love me Wahoo. She'll never leave me Wahoo, Wahoo hoo hoo. Don't trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe. Won't trust a ho won't trust me. She wants to touch me wahoo. She wants to love me wahoo. She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo. Don't trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe. Wo_

 _'Cuz a hoe won't trust me_." The camera was focused on The Remembered rocking out.

" _X's on the back of your hands, washed them in the bathroom to drink like the bands, and the set list, you stole off the stage Has red and purple lipstick all over the pages, bruises cover your arms. Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm, and the best is, no one knows who you are, just another girl alone at the bar_." Kagome was wearing a skin tight red short dress, and black stilettos. She was drinking the martini and walking.

 _"She wants to touch me wahoo. She wants to love me wahoo. She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo. Don't trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe. Won't trust a hoe won't trust me. She wants to touch me wahoo. She wants to love me wahoo. She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo. Don't trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe. Wo_

 _'Cuz a hoe won't trust me_." Kagome and Inuyasha were grinding with drinks on them while Inuyasha was mouthing the words.

" _Shush girl, shut your lips_ ," The scene where Inuyasha was in the alley repeated.

" _Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips_." They went back to the scene where they were making out again.

" _I said shush girl, shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips. I said shush girl, shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips."_ Kagome and was walking towards Inuyasha, him wearing the leather jacket while she wore a black dress and tights, they met and kissed.

 _"She wants to touch me wahoo. She wants to love me wahoo. She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo. Don't trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe. Won't trust a hoe won't trust me_." It was back to the band performing the song.

" _She wants to touch me wahoo. She wants to love me wahoo. She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo. Don't trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe. Won't trust a hoe"._ Sango walked in between Kagome and Inuyasha kissing and Inuyasha left Kagome for Sango and tried kissed her. Sango put a finger on his lips and Kagome and In

slapped him and walked away sexily.

" _'Cuz a hoe won't trust me_." The last scene was of Inuyasha dropping his cigar and walking off.

"Cut that's a wrap! It was perfect! Now you all can go home!" The director grinned.

Everyone cheered and changed into their clothes.

"Oi, Kagome!" Inuyasha called. He was now wearing a black t-shirt and grey skinny jeans.

"Hmm?" Kagome rose a brow. She wore a long white torso, and black shorts, she had a bunch of gold bangles on her wrist and tan boots.

"Let's grab a bite." Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh yes! But we are taking my car and I'M driving." She walked away. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, typical Kagome.

Once in the car, Kagome plugged her iPod touch in her stereo. She picked one of her favorite songs in the world and started the car. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he heard the beginning of the song.

"God, help me." He prayed.

" _Hey! Hey! You! You!_ Kagome sung, already dancing.

 _I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

 _You're so fine_

the two sang

 _I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend. I think you know I'm damn precious  
And—hell, yeah!—  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right (I'm right, I'm right, I'm right)_

Kagome was so obsessed with the sang and she got Inuyasha to do it too. This was their theme song as retarded as that sounds. Kagome loves Avril the best. Not what you would except from two rock singers is it?

 _She's like so whatever_ _  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Inuyasha held up his fist like a mike and put it up to Kagome as the duo sung the song. They had a lot of theme songs.

 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
 _I don't like your girlfriend!_  
 _No way! No way!_  
 _I think you need a new one_  
 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
 _I could be your girlfriend_  
 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
 _I know that you like me_  
 _No way! No way!_  
 _You know it's not a secret_  
 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
 _I want to be your girlfriend_

 _I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_  
 _And even when you look away I know you think of me_  
 _I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)_  
 _So, come over here, tell me what I want to hear_  
 _Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_  
 _I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again)_

 _She's like so whatever_  
 _You could do so much better_  
 _I think we should get together now_  
 _And that's what everyone's talking about!_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

 _[2x]_  
 _In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
 _'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_  
 _There's no other_  
 _So, when's it gonna sink in?_  
 _She's so stupid_  
 _What the hell were you thinking?!_

 _[2x]_  
 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_

 _I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!_

 _Hey! Hey!_

By the end of the song they were laughing so hard, little did they know a lot of people were staring at them and some were taking notes. The two walked into a Wacdonalds, Inuyasha ordered food, while Kagome found a booth in the back. Inuyasha returned to see Kagome standing on a table, a big smile on her face, people were staring at her now.

"Kags?" Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"I'm going to sing you all a song!" Kagome yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. "Keep this beat." She ordered and started clapping, soon everyone was.

 _My neighbour's knocking and I open carefully  
He looks a bit like Ron Jeremy  
He's screaming at me "damn you little Albatraoz!"  
While he smells like chips and calvadaoz  
He said what the hell is going on  
What is the goddamn growl?  
That ain't no sound of Rock 'n' Roll  
I said I'm so sorry but I got this thing I have to show  
That might be good for you to know  
So I brought him inside  
Don't know why  
But then suddenly he just passed out  
I thought well alright  
Can't deny  
That I got a llama in my living room  
A llama in my living room  
A llama in my, llama in my, llama in my, llama in my  
Llama in my, llama in my, llama in my...  
I got a llama in my living room_

 _I got a_  
 _A llama in my living room_  
 _I got a_  
 _I got a llama in my living room_

 _I saw my little neighbour shaking on the floor  
I never seen a man like that before  
He didn't even make it through my kitchen door  
He must have thought it was a dinosaur  
Then he opened up his eyes screaming "I'mma kill that thing!"  
Then his big arm started to swing  
I tried to calm him down, told him take it easy now  
It's just my llama named Chow Chow  
Then he raced up, he said "what?"  
I said I'm sorry but I just can't stop  
Now you know what  
What I got  
That I got a llama in my living room  
A llama in my living room  
A llama in my, llama in my, llama in my, llama in my  
I got a llama in my living room_

 _I got a  
A llama in my living room  
I got a  
I got a llama in my living room  
A llama in my living room_

 _"A llama in my living room"_ Kagome jumped off the table and laughed, her cheeks were red.

"Are you high?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're the one who showed me that song! You aren't a good influence, and it was stuck in my head." Kagome smiled.

"God, Kagome what am I going to do with you?" he laughed.

"I don't know that's your problem." She winked.


	4. Chapter 4: Music equals Life Tour

**Chapter 4: Music = Life Tour**

Songs used:

Heaven Sent- Hinder

Careless Whisper – Seether

All Around Me - Flyleaf

According to you- Orianthi

* * *

 **Inuyasha's POV**

I sat on the couch bored, yesterday was really fun hanging out with Kagome. We hadn't talked about the business deal made with Sesshoumaru. But I don't think we weren't strangers or anything.

"Inuyasha, I need you and your band to write a new song by tomorrow. It has to be a love song, and when you write it, keep Kagome in mind. You can't mention anything specific for my plan to work. Tomorrow, as you know is Music=Life tour, you know Kagome's band will be there. She is to do the same today too. But anyways let's stir up things in the media." Sesshoumaru ordered.

I sighed, I hated writing songs on order. In the band, I usually wrote everything. It was my passion. But I did it how I pleased. Today I had to write a love song, no it was about Kagome, my best friend. This would be different.

It's not like I haven't written a song about her before. Actually, she was inspiration for a lot of my songs. I just didn't make that mushy. I know it's for the public, so mushy and in love right away. It had to be sweet, yet not to obsessive. I don't even know how to put this in words. This would be complicated. But whatever, I had to do it. I picked up a goddamned pen and started up. I actually never realized how easy this would be. Kagome, she was beautiful, creative, crazy, and full of life—she wasn't and was at the same time.

"Aye! Fluffy, check this out!" I rolled my eyes. Sesshoumaru proof read my work and grinned.

"This is some of your best work yet. I completely approve, I think we should record this after the show. It seems like it'd sell." He smirked. As much as I hated to admit this, the bastard had an eye for music. He knew the business game well too. So, he being my manager was the best decision. Even if I get along with the ass, I knew he wouldn't screw me over. But I know he's right, this song was completely how I felt about her. It was a song about my best friend.

"Do you have a name for it, little brother?" I grinned, "Heaven Sent." He nodded and set right to work.

He sent everyone in the band a copy to learn and told them to rehearse at home. This new song wasn't that hard. I just wanted it to be totally perfect when the time came to play it. So today is the day, Music=Life tour. This tour was voluntary; we'd only do it here because it was close to home. In the lineup, you got two songs, one shot on stage which was a huge deal if the owners invited you to play. Our band started getting invites from day one, we were a success from day one. Thankfully Rin played guitar too, so she could play the second guitar part since I didn't add any drums in this version. Sango would play the main one. I couldn't play anything. I think I made up for it with my voice and writing.

I smirked at our getups. No matter what we all had our own thing. Hiten had his dark brown hair in his usual braid. He, unlike us, never changed his hair. He wore one of our white band tanks, and black shorts, with black shoes with all black, and the strings were white. He usually kept us from going over the top. He was the most normal out of us. The only rock star thing about his look was his guy-liner as Kagome would say, I smiled at the thought. Sango on the other hand always had her signature pink tips at the end of her long dark brown hair. She never cut it crazy, but she always had the pink at her ends. She was obsessed with the color. It was another signature for her to play a black guitar with pink strings. She always ordered custom for her electrics and acoustic stings when she played. She wore a pink band tank, it was one of those where the sleeve whole was huge so you could see the bra she had on. Her bra was black. She wore her typical jeans and pink shoes to match. Did I mention she loves pink? She had her signature cat eye makeup, with pink eye shadow.

Rin was like Sango in the hair category. Rin's hair was scene cut. The under layers were dyed orange and the top was its regular black. She wore an orange skirt, kick ass boots, and a white tank with our logo on it. Rin's make up was like Sango's, but Rin's eye shadow was a sparking orange. Rin's instruments always had to have an signature color too.

I was wearing black pants, like Sango. I wore a red band t-shirt, and matching shoes. Like Hiten, my hair was left alone in its thick silver. I'm completely straight unlike Hiten, but yes, I wore the friggin stage makeup sometimes. I only wore the eyeliner. But that was all Hiten and I would do. At this time, the dumb announcer dude got on stage.

"Alright, now your fans have a really big treat, today we have Death Trap!"

It would take exactly three minutes for the crowed to shut up so we could start. Only thing about being famous was that you couldn't really trust anyone and then you have some idiot fans. I walked on stage, cocky as ever. Just the way I like it. Sango and Rin grabbed their acoustics.

"Alright guys, I wanna start this shit slow. This song is new, so y'all are the first to hear it. I hope you like it, cause it's about one special person. I call this song, Heaven Sent. I waited at the band started up. Suddenly my eyes caught Kagome off stage. She looked good, as always.

I started, " _It's freaking me out that I didn't see"_

The first verse was about how blind I was. I thought we lost ourselves in it and it took so much out of us that we neglected our friendship

 _You're so damn hot girl it's just crazy  
And without a doubt I still can't believe  
That you were right there in front of me _

_Never saw the chemistry_  
 _That was there with you and me_  
 _It's been a long time coming_

I harden my grip on the microphone as the chorus came up and Kagome looked my way.

 _[Chorus:]_ _  
Just waiting on an angel  
To take me out of my hell  
I'm falling for you  
Just dropping out of thin air  
You came out of nowhere  
Right out of the blue  
When heaven sent you_

The chorus was self- explanatory. I was thinking of how and when I first meet her at The Underground again. We didn't care about a rat's ass about anyone else; to use it was about her and I. Best friends who simply did not give a flying fuck about anything or anyone. That night at The Underground, I didn't even recognize her as my Kags but I did think she was beautiful, weird but whatever it's the goddamn truth.

 _And night after night that I didn't sleep_  
 _But that was before you laid beside me_  
 _When all of my demons were dancing with me_  
 _I'm glad you came down because I was in too deep_

 _Never saw the chemistry  
That was there with you and me  
It's been a long time coming_

 _[Chorus x3]_

Everyone watched me closely as the song reached its end.

 _When heaven sent you_

And ta-dahh. The fucking love song was over, so now I can get back to my 'I don't give a fuck' attitude and be Kagome's FRIEND. The crowd went fucking nuts. I guess that bastard of a brother was right again; the song was a fucking hit.

"Alright, now we're gonna speed this shit up! The next song we'll be singing is Carless Whisper" This song wasn't mine. This one was all Sango's idea. And Sesshoumaru loved it. I liked it too. She was really creative when she wrote us the parts. This was actually what got us on top. The band all grabbed their rightful instruments and Hiten and I began the chant that started off the song.

 _I feel so unsure  
As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
As the music dies_ _  
Something in your eyes  
Calls to mind a silver screen  
And all of the sad goodbyes_

I smirked, Sango was kick ass.

 _I'm never going to dance again  
These guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool_ _  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
A wasted chance that I've been given  
So I'm never going to dance again...  
The way I danced with you  
Oh_

The beginning drum pattern repeated itself. The crowd sung along with every verse, cause they actually knew the song.

 _Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find_

 _I'm never going to dance again_  
 _These guilty feet have got no rhythm_  
 _Though it's easy to pretend_

 _I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
A wasted chance that I've been given  
So I'm never going to dance again...  
The way I danced with you  
Oh_

 _Tonight the music seems so loud_  
 _I wish that we could lose this crowd_  
 _Maybe it's better this way_  
 _We've hurt each other with the things we want to say_  
 _We could have been so good together_  
 _We could have lived this dance forever_  
 _Now who's going to dance with me_

 _Please stay_  
 _I'm never going to dance again_  
 _These guilty feet have got no rhythm_  
 _Though it's easy to pretend_  
 _I know you're not a fool_  
 _I should have known better than to cheat a friend_  
 _A wasted chance that I've been given_  
 _So I'm never going to dance again..._  
 _The way I danced with you_  
 _Oh_  
 _Oh oh_  
 _Oh oh_  
 _Oh oh_  
 _Oh oh_  
 _Oh oh_  
 _Oh oh_  
 _Oh oh_  
 _Oh oh_

There was our last song. The crowd cheered and we were just trying to catch our breaths. This song always took a lot out of me.

"Thank you, for having us Music=Life Tour! Have another kick ass year!" I said into the mic as we exited stage left.

When we got of stage I saw Kagome and her band. They were prepping. My band decided to go on their own, so I'd thought I'd talk to Kags.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped out of the fucking makeup chair and tackled me with a hug. I couldn't help but laugh.

She looked good. Her hair was in its neck length scene cut with silver highlights. She wore a black and green corset and leather skinny jeans. On her feet she had combat boots. Her makeup was like Sango's and Rin's but she had no eye shadow.

"You guys were fucking awesome!" She laughed.

"Thanks, so when are you going on?" I questioned.

"Uhh, when this band finishes, but yeah about Sesshoumaru request…" OH SHIT.

"I hope you don't think mine is too… you know. I don't want it to be awkward, and I want this whole fake dating thing to just end. I mean—"She bit her lip.

"It's cool Kagome, I know what you mean. We gotta do what we gotta do, but it ain't getting in the way of our shit." I smirked.

"You always know what I mean!" She smiled.

"Duhh, you're like my best friend." I don't know why. But I kind of hated saying that.

"Well I really liked the song you wrote me, it was beautiful." She beamed.

"You like it?" I questioned. I honestly didn't think she would, seeing on how plain it was to my other work.

"Inuyasha, I fucking loved it!" she hugged me.

I laughed at her. She looked so excited. But who wouldn't when your back stage about to do your favorite thing?

"I hope you like mine as much as I like yours," she frowned. This was one of the only bad things about Kagome. She didn't have a lot of confidence. When were younger she'd never sing in front of me. She was afraid to show and I hated it. She was amazing, but I guess she couldn't see it.

"I'm sure its kick ass, you fuck nut," I play punched her jaw. She laughed at the nickname.

"Whatever!" she copied in valley girl slang.

Damn, Kagome always knew how to joke around not like other bitches. Suddenly the mic guy came to us.

"Kagome, you're on." Kagome nodded in response.

"Good luck fuck nut!" I chuckled. I went to the stage to watch. Kouga, Hojo and Ginta all wore black jeans and green shirts. They were easier with the look than us cause Kagome was the only chick in the band.

"HELLLOOOOO Music=Life Tour! We're gonna be starting with According to you! And then we're gonna slow shit down with a new jam that your first to hear called All Around Me. That song is about someone I've known for a while, and love. And he's here today so, woohoo, he gets to hear it!

 **Kagome's POV**

I smiled at the crowed in front of me. This song always reminded me of the days when Inuyasha was too busy launching his career to notice me. While he was gone I tried to see other people and then I meet some jerk and then I dated an asshole. I grinned as Hojo started.

 _According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right._ _  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind._

I dated this kid for five months before I dumped his ass. The song wasn't the best but the message was clear. This jerk didn't believe in me when I was staring, he would call me stupid and useless for thinking that I could make the big deal. He also doubted my skills in writing and singing. He was there when the group was starting. And he wanted me to quite so I could spend more time with him.

 _I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you._

I written this after a school dance he took me to. I mean I was only sixteen. He was being a pig and not paying attention to me at all. And when he did it was to make fun of me about dressing skimpy. I regret crying, cause that night I left and ran home crying to my mom.

 _But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,_ _  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you._

My mother couldn't calm me down so what she did is call three of the best guys in the world, Kouga, Ginta, and Hojo. In a way they saved me from a big mistake and took me not to listen to that jerk and quit the band. Back then I thought I was in love but I was in love with the thought of me being loved. Ginta calmed me down that night with sweet nothings. He was gay, sadly. Hojo brought me flowers and ice cream and completely supported me. And Kouga, Kouga took one look at me and left. Turns out Kouga kicked his ass for me. These three had my back since that night. So, when I wrote it, I had them in mind.

 _According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you._

 _But according to him_  
 _I'm beautiful,_  
 _incredible,_  
 _he can't get me out of his head._  
 _According to him_  
 _I'm funny,_  
 _irresistible,_  
 _everything he ever wanted._  
 _Everything is opposite,_  
 _I don't feel like stopping it,_  
 _so baby tell me what I got to lose._  
 _He's into me for everything I'm not,_  
 _according to you._

Being real, I knew that was true about me. But if he couldn't have me for my flaws then he couldn't have me for the good things either. I was a moody ass bitch, so what I can't make jokes, cause I laugh while trying to tell them, so fucking what? I have a short ass attention span because I get bored easily, so what? I was me. And those things are part of the whole package.

 _I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh... no..._ _  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide_

And here comes Kouga's solo. He was so kick ass at guitar. But that night the guys taught me that if I ever wanted anyone else's respect, I'd have to respect myself first.

 _According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to him_ _  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. (you, you)  
According to you. (you, you)_

 _According to you  
I'm stupid,_ _  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right._

Finally, the song was over. I didn't announce the next song because I already did earlier. Once I started singing, I hated stopping to talk. I was into my thing. The next song was staring. And I got butterflies.

 _My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

 _This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

 _I'm alive, I'm alive_

When Sesshoumaru ordered me to write a song about Inuyasha, I did exactly that. That's how felt around the hanyou, I befriended so long ago. I know we were best friends but this guy just drove me freaking nuts. He always got the best of me. He knew how to make me laugh, cry, angry, love, happy, and pretty much any emotion. He knows me completely. I wasn't confident in this song, cause I was afraid he wouldn't talk to me after. But here I am singing my song. Maybe I had a little crush on my best friend but if I put myself out there and that he didn't feel that way for me, it would completely ruin us. He wouldn't even look my way like that.

 _I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

 _My hands float up above me_  
 _And you whisper you love me_  
 _And I begin to fade_  
 _Into our secret place_

Now I wanted to make Inuyasha proud. I wanted him to look at me and be proud to know me. And I wanted to go through life with him by my side, not romantical not that I'd never say that. To him, I'm just one of the guys. I'm just someone in his eyes.

 _The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you_

 _I'm alive_  
 _I'm alive_

It really didn't do anything for me to feel this shit. I mean why the hell was I setting myself down? I'd never tell him anything I hoped for.

 _I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

 _So I cry_  
 _(Holy)_  
 _The light is white_  
 _(Holy)_  
 _And I see you_

 _I'm alive_  
 _I'm alive_  
 _I'm alive_

I looked over to my best friend. He smiled in encouragement. I could tell he was really listening to the song.

 _And I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

 _Take my hand_  
 _I give it to you_  
 _Now you own me_  
 _All I am_  
 _You said you would never leave me_  
 _I believe you_  
 _I believe_

 _I can feel you all around me_  
 _Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
 _Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
 _Savoring this heart that's healed_

The song was done. I don't know how long they kept clapping, but I'm guessing they loved the song.

Inuyasha couldn't control himself, and it showed when he ran on stage and picked me up in front of everyone. He took the mic from me.

"She is fucking amazing." The crowd cheered more.

"KISSS! KISS!" they chanted. Inuyasha's amber eyes met my blue ones. Was he going to kiss me? Oh, my holy god. He'd never do that? All doubt vanished as I felt his lips on mine—his soft, warm lips. This was fucking crazy. **MY MOTHERFUCKING BESTFRIEND WAS KISSING ME ON FRIGGEN STAGE**! mad? Should I be happy? I didn't know what the hell to do, so I did the only thing I could. I kissed back. Now to say Inuyasha was a good kisser was an understatement. I almost hated him when we pulled out. We both had big ass goofy grins on our faces. Sesshoumaru was in on this. He winked at me, and damn, I turned as red as his shirt. What the hell just happened?


	5. Chapter 5: Taking it to the Next Step

**Chapter 5: Taking it to the Next Step**

Songs used:

(these are the ones that will be on Inuyasha's new CD)

Die Romantic - Aiden

Right Now (Na Na Na) - Akon

Heaven Sent – Hinder (Song from Chapter 4)

Everything I asked for- The Maine

Not Good Enough for Truth In Cliché – Escape the Fate (I'm in love with this song)

Deep inside of you – Third Eye Blind (I had someone sing this for me)

Inuyasha grinned, last week was a hit. The kiss was all over the media and Sesshoumaru was pleased. Inuyasha was giddy since then. He hadn't planned to do it, but they were caught up in the moment. It was their first kiss too. He did not regret it at all. He was inspired and had written a lot of music since. Sesshoumaru had scheduled a 'date' tonight at some fancy restaurant for the singers. He wanted publicity. Inuyasha sighed; he's been doing that a lot lately. He would pick Kagome up in a limo in about five minutes. The rock star wore a black tux and a red tie. His hair was down as always, and his face was clear of any makeup. He was actually kind of nervous. Kagome smiled at the image in the mirror, she looked great. Eri and Ayumi outdid themselves. Kagome was wearing a backless, low cut, floor length, blood red dress. Her lips were also painted red, while her eyes were left with just eyeliner.

"You look beautiful, Kags," Ayumi winked.

"If the singing doesn't work out, you could be a model." Eri nodded.

Kagome shrugged of the compliments, they were just being nice. Inuyasha would be here any second.

As if on cue, the door rung, Kouga answered the door to the mansion.

"What do you want?" He questioned the hanyou.

"I'm here to pick up Kag—": Both stopped to look at the said girl. She looked amazing.

"Whoa," Inuyasha let out.

"Kouga, relax, we're going to some fancy food place, I'll be back whenever." Kagome rolled her blue eyes. Inuyasha could only stare. They silently walked to the limousine parked in front of the mansion.

"You live with your band?" Inuyasha asked, surprised.

Kagome giggled, "Yeah, they're some of my closest friends, and what's the point of living alone?"

"True." He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Silence over took them. It killed them both.

"You look gorgeous." Inuyasha blushed.

"Thanks, so do you," Kagome winked. He knew she was just joking, like always. The night had been eventful, they were just being themselves and before they knew it the restaurant was about to close.

"Garcon, one more glass of wine!" A drunken Inuyasha ordered. The two had talked and talked, and then ate, and then drunk. Kagome hiccupped as the final glass was put in front of them.

"Inuyasha, before we drink the booze. You GOT to tell me why you kissed me." She smiled.

He sighed. "I don't know man. It's like one minute you're my best friend singing her ass of on stage. And then the next I see you as a—a women. And attractive fuck and Kags if you didn't know, I'm straight. I LOVE women.

Kagome giggled. "Cheers to us, then!" They both gulped down their glasses.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly. He looked at her.

"Don't make me go home alone tonight. Sleep over," she purred.

Now Inuyasha was a straight male with hormones. How could he refuse the offer? But even drunk as hell Inuyasha knew what this could mean. She was only eighteen to his twenty years. The two walked back to the limousine and it took them back to Inuyasha's penthouse, where he lived alone. Inuyasha, ever so the gentleman opened the door for her, as she walked in.

"Nice place!" Kagome hiccupped. Then suddenly she got an idea.

"Let's change out of these monkey suits and go somewhere!" She giggled.

"What do you have in mind?" he gulped.

"Remember when I was fifth teen and we sunk out to get tats?" She grinned.

He nodded. Even in his state he could not forget that night. It was amazing how they used their first fake IDs and got the tats without anyone knowing. But he couldn't help but to feel sad because his tattoo wasn't on him anymore. He removed it two years ago, at Sesshoumaru order.

"Do you still have yours? He questioned.

"Yeah," Without any notice, Kagome took of her dress. Inuyasha starred at her body. She wore a strapless black bra and matching panties. He looked away.

"Stupid, look." She laughed. Inuyasha looked as she showed him the tattoo. The tattoo was located on her lower hip. It said in Japanese characters 'fuck nut'. His used to match.

"Wow, it's there." He smiled.

"Where's yours?" She frowned.

Inuyasha sighed, "Sesshoumaru made me remove it a long time ago." Kagome sighed.

"Then let's get new ones!" she giggled.

Inuyasha laughed and agreed. But she was right; they need to change from the formal wear. He brought her one of his white t-shirts; it looked like a dress on her body. And he decided to change into jeans and a tank. He couldn't help but feel turned on by Kagome. she was wearing her black formal ass heels and his big ass white shirt that you could see through. He smirked, he wouldn't mind seeing that every day. They two decided to go to a small tattoo parlor that was not too far away. When they entered the shop Inuyasha kept his arm around Kagome possessively. About every fuckin guy was staring her up and down. He would not have it. He sent out a sneer or growl at anyone who dared look at her. Kagome giggled.

"Inuyasha, we should get each other's names!" She hiccupped.

He laughed at how adorable she was, in truth, she was more fucked up than him. She was such a light weight.

"Okay," he nodded.

They requested to have their tattoos done together in the same room. Inuyasha requested that Kagome get a female or gay guy to do her tattoo. Cause he didn't want any man touching her and who could be a threat around her. Things went smoothly and the tattoo didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. He smirked at the new body art he sported. Kagome got 'Inuyasha' tattooed on her right wrist. Inuyasha got her name in cursive on his left wrist. They were small, but noticeable.

"Now everybody's gonna know that your mine!" she laughed.

 **Inuyasha's POV**

I woke up to see my best friend next to me, nothing happened last night. We both just crashed after we got our tats. I looked at the name on my wrist and laughed, Sesshoumaru would be so pissed. I got up and started getting ready, today I'd work on my new CD. I wrote a lot of shit since I kissed her I had enough for a new CD. And I was

the fucking thing Kagome, since she was the full inspiration. The whole CD was about her, in my words. Hopefully she liked it. I decided to leave her here and leave a note so she wouldn't freak out. I smirked at the idea of her freaking out. Kagome went ape-shit. When I finally got to the recording studio the band and Sesshoumaru was already there.

"Inuyasha, you all need to pick the cover of the CD." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Alright, I wrote all the shit in it, and I promise this is the only CD I'll pull this shit on. But I want to name it Kagome, and I want her on the cover. Is that alright with everyone?"

Sango grinned, "I'm fine with it. This is personal, and I get it. I'm down."

Rin smiled, "I think it's sweet. But when you two have kids, I want to be a god mother to one of them!" she winked and laughed.

"I'm cool with it. It'll do us a lot of publicity, and Kagome's like my sister so I know she'd love it." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Alright, what picture?" My brother asked.

I grinned. "Um the one when we were teenagers on the beach. Remember? I was holding her in it, and she was playing with my ears?" I smiled at the memoir. He nodded and wrote it down.

"You're really going all out with the business deal. Are you sure you don't have feelings for her?" Rin questioned.

I smirked at my nineteen-year-old niece. Sesshoumaru didn't look that old but he was like two hundred years old. He had adopted her when she was seven. I couldn't understand but Rin was an interesting character. She was too smart for her age. I didn't care that I was only a year older, it didn't matter. Sesshoumaru was brotherly with me, but strict with Rin. He smirked at his daughter. I could tell he was thinking the same shit.

"I don't fucking know Rin. I'm just going to go with the flow." Rin smiled. "Be careful then, cause I like Kagome. I'd love to have a younger auntie." She laughed. Rin was so much like a little kid. But her brain worked at well as Sesshoumaru, Rin was just an old soul. She always knew things. I found it funny how she was a year older than Kagome.

"I'll personally kick your ass if you hurt her." Sesshoumaru agreed.

Sesshoumaru developed a brotherly relationship with Kagome. I mean, she was my best friend, how wouldn't she know the family? She was loved in our household. There would be a lot of people who'd kick my ass for Kagome. She was a good ass girl. And a lot of people cared about her.

"I know, and like six other people would help." I snorted. Hiten and Rin nodded.

Hiten was my best male friend and I introduced him to Kagome. They were cool friends, and Hiten introduced her to Ginta, know Kagome didn't have many friends. Ginta and Kagome had hit it off from day one. But I wasn't jealous of them. Ginta was the girl friend she didn't have. I mean, she had girlfriends. Rin wanted to be Kagome's friend and they talked a bit. But they never really got the chance to bond because Sesshoumaru or I would steal her away.

"Alright, enough talking let's get this shit started." Hiten laughed. I nodded.

"Let's start with Die Romantic."

Everyone agreed. This song was about her being the only other soul I had nothing against. Sango co-wrote this with me.

 _You can illustrate your life in romance.  
But I can show you something so much more than words,  
In my hands._ _  
It's not your best intention now to burn your friends,  
This is your last night, this is your last chance.  
In my hands_

This was about Kagome and I being separated. It was a pity, and now I had a chance to be with her again. And I've learned, I'd never let her go again. We could always stop out friendship, but I couldn't imagine a life without her. And honestly, everything was just moving fast and kind of made me scared.

 _(Die romantic, romantic)  
This is the nightmare we fall asleep.  
(Die romantic, romantic)  
This is the nightmare we die complete._ _  
(Die romantic, romantic)  
Tonight's the night, and it's all we need now  
To die romantic_

The chorus was about her choosing what she wanted. If she wanted me, we could be together without the baggage of our worries. And we could live in harmony. And out of everyone in this world, she'd be the one I'd want to be with.

 _I sat and watched your heartbeat fade with every breath.  
I watched your lips turn blue, your eyes went cold and all,  
with all the rest.  
I felt the panic and tried to breathe.  
Is this happening?  
I've fucking had it.  
Well, God, save me, please.  
'Cause I don't think she'll make it through the night._ __

 _(Die romantic, romantic)  
This is the nightmare we fall asleep.  
(Die romantic, romantic)  
This is the nightmare we die complete.  
(Die romantic, romantic)  
Tonight's the night, and it's all we need now  
To die romantic  
[x2]_

This one was mostly Sango but I totally got what she wrote. She was talking about how we both were no ones, once upon a time, but then we knew what we wanted we needed help now expressing anything.

 _Your last words to me "tonight's the night" meant redemption was only found in books.  
Your last words to me "tonight's the night" meant redemption was harder than it looks._ _  
So take care of what you love  
and all this stuff are remnants of a life in shattered glass,  
it's all I have to ask._

 _I (I) miss (miss) you (you)!  
I (I) miss (miss) you (you)!_

I smirked at the band. They all liked the new songs; we were all having fun with this new album. Most of our music was just fucking kickass. But I wanted this one to make people notice we had a soft side.

 _You can illustrate your death in romance.  
I can show you something so much more than words,  
In my hands._ _  
I felt the dead-end price you paid for everyday.  
This is your last night,  
Suicide kept tight,  
You're gone tonight._

 _(Die romantic, romantic)  
This is the nightmare we fall asleep.  
(Die romantic, romantic)  
This is the nightmare we die complete.  
(Die romantic, romantic)  
Tonight's the night, and it's all we need now  
To die romantic  
[x2]_

 _Die romantic, die romantic, die romantic,  
Die romantic, die romantic, die romantic, tonight..._

And there was the first recording of Die Romantic.

"Alright, were going to do one more today, and we'll call it a day." Sesshoumaru ordered.

When recording, we only did two songs a day. Sesshoumaru always stayed after to play with the records. He never edited them much, but he made sure they were real studio quality.

"Let's due Right Now next," Rin smiled.

Out of all the new songs, this one was her favorite. I didn't know why, but whatever, the wench like it.

 _It's been so long (long, long)  
That I haven't seen your face  
I'm tryna be strong (strong)_ _  
But the strength I have is washing away (way)  
It won't be long (long)  
Before I get you by my side  
And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you  
Tell you what's been on my mind_

I waited at the music continued. This whole song was about Kagome's fame. Deep down, I knew she'd find someone better than me. She was a celebrity. I knew I'd never have her truly alone. I just wish I knew what she was thinking.

 _I wanna make up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)_ _  
Wish we never broke up right now (na na)  
We need to link up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
Wish we never broke up right now (na na)  
We need to link up right now (na na)_

 _Girl, I know (know, know)  
Mistakes were made between us two  
And we show (show)  
Our eyes that night even said some things weren't true._ _  
Why'd you go? (go)  
I haven't seen my girl since then (then)  
Why can't it be that way it was?_

That verse was about her being beautiful. No matter where she was always the same person. It didn't matter that she was on stage. Her smile was beautiful, and she was too. But I couldn't get too close, if I learned anything, Hollywood relationships were shitty.

 _'Cause you were my homie, lover, and friend_

I screamed. That line spoke for itself. Even in the two years we didn't see each other.

 _I can't lie (I miss you much)  
Watching everyday that goes by (I miss you much)  
'Til I get you back I'm gonna try (yes, I miss you much)  
'Cause you are the apple of my eye (girl, I miss you much, I miss you much)  
I can't lie (I miss you much)_ _  
Watching everyday that goes by (I miss you much)  
'Til I get you back I'm gonna try (yes, I miss you much)  
'Cause you are the apple of my eye (girl, I miss you much, I miss you much)_

That was the verse. I smirked.

 _I want you to fly with me (want you to fly)  
I miss how you lie with me (miss how you lie)  
Just wish you could dine with me (wish you could dine with me)  
The one that'll grind with me (said, one that'll grind with me)  
I want you to fly with me (want you to fly)_ _  
I miss how you lie with me (oh, miss how you lie)  
Just wish you could dine with me (wish you could dine)  
The one that'll grind with me (oh, one that'll grind)  
Yeah!_

Kagome was just good at what she did. She knew herself well enough to work it.

 _I wanna make up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na) (make up) (oh)  
Wish we never broke up right now (na na)  
We need to link up right now (na na) (link up, baby)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
Wish we never broke up right now (na na)  
We need to link up right now (na na) (make up)_

And finally, we were done recoding today.

"Damn! That was kick ass!" Rin screamed.

"Hell yeah." Hiten grinned.

"I expect you all to be here tomorrow. We will be recoding every day at the same time." Sesshoumaru stated. We all agreed. We all worked hard to get where we are. We wanted this more than anything.

"Uncle Inu," Rin called, "We're all going out for pizza, you are coming?"

I nodded. It's been so busy lately that the band as a group hadn't hung out. We all missed those days when this was a hobby and we were lazy asses just having a good time. We loved what we did, but we miss us.

We walked into a small pizzeria in our hometown. I fucking loved pizza, not as much as ramen, but still pizza is the shit. I sat next to Rin, and Sango and Hiten took the seats across.

"So, Sango, how are you and Miroku?" Rin asked.

This I wanted to know. Miroku was my bro, and I haven't talked to him in a while

"Oh, we're really good, actually. But I don't know if he'll ever propose. I mean we are high school sweethearts." The twenty-year-old Sango sighed.

"You guys been together forever, we all know ya'll are never gonna end. So, don't worry about Miroku, you're in love with a big pussy. He's probably planning some shit, knowing the bastard." I rolled my eyes.

Miroku went pathetic for Sango. "I guess your right…." She smiled.

"You guys are still young as shit anyways. You guys have time to do the whole family thing." Hiten laughed.

"And how are you and Eri?" The all-knowing Rin asked. I laughed at Rin's ability to know every fucking thing. But then again, she was raised by my brother.

"Well, she's good, as always." He blushed.

We were not your usual rockers, we had respectable relationships. We didn't drink all the time and sleep around. Fuck that shit, that's why we kick Kikyo's dumb ass out.

"And you Miss. know-it-all how is your love life?" Hiten teased Rin.

"I believe I the single life! Besides, Sesshoumaru wants me to stay focus on the music. He doesn't like the idea of his little Rin dating." She rolled her eyes.

"Man, our manager has a stick up his ass," Sango laughed.

"I'll talk to the bastard and see what I can do." I told Rin.

Hiten laughed at the nickname I LOVED using for my brother. From the age of four I had been calling my brother this. Some shit never changes. Rin smiled at me. Thanks to me fucking with my brother a lot, Rin got to do things. Sesshoumaru was overly-strict on the nineteen-year-old. Ever though she was fucking old

enough, he had her on a short ass leash.

"Thanks, he needs to know I'm not a baby anymore." She giggled. I smiled at my adorable niece.

"Anyways, Inuyasha, real shit now. Do you like Kagome? Because I know Sesshoumaru didn't ask you to make a fucking CD for her. If I see her hurt, I'll kick your ass." Hiten frowned. Of course, they were gonna call me out. Before I could reply, all our phones went off.

"Be dressed nice tomorrow, after recording session going straight to interview. It's from Dad." Rin read off the screen. We all rolled our eyes. The thought of Sesshoumaru texting made me internally laugh.

"Well he did say we had to clear our schedules this week," Sango rolled her eyes.

We all hated the fakeness of interviews. It was awkward if you didn't know what you were doing. The next day came up pretty damn fast. Alright, two songs, and interview and then I get to go home. We started off with Heaven Sent, the song we did at Music=Life tour. We ran by it really quick, since we had more experience with it. Now we were doing the last song of the day, A song called, Everything I ask for. This song was about the things about Kagome that irked me. Sango started up her guitar, and Rin and Hiten began as soon as I started.

 _She takes her time with the little things  
Love notes reminding me (reminding me)  
She wears red when she's feeling hot (so hot)  
I have her, but it's all I got  
She looks best without her clothes  
I know it's wrong but that's the way it goes_

 _I don't know what she sees in me (she looking at me)_ _  
But I'm happy that she's happy now that she's with me  
And I'm freaking out because I'm just so lucky_

I laughed at the lyrics that described her. When I first met Kagome I hated the bitch, I wanted her dead. She was the kind of girl that makes you fall in love. She was something. I remember me being fifth teen and her being thirteen, Miroku and I were chaperoning her on her first date. Miroku asked me to go so he wouldn't be bored as hell. The lunatic she dated was scared as fuck to see us. She took forever to get dressed, like she always does. And at the time she had an obsession with post it notes. She always left little notes saying 'Inuyasha, don't be mean', 'Inuyasha, don't terrorize my date', 'Miroku if I hear you put your hands on my friend's ass, I'll kill you'. I don't know why, but she always wore red on dates. I don't know if she hadn't noticed it, but she always did. I didn't get why the hell she hung out with me. She had many friends. But I didn't care as long as she was happy. I was a lucky mother fucker.

 _Oh, she makes me feel like shit (it's always something)_ _  
But I can't get over it (she thinks it's nothing)  
'Cause she's everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And just a little bit more  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for and so much more_

Kagome knew how to work me, this bitch knew how to get what she wanted from me all the time. But I loved that about her. She knew me better then I knew myself. She was a crazy ass bitch, and I loved it. She kept me on my fucking toes.

 _She loves music, but she hates my band_ _  
Loves Prince, she's his biggest fan  
She's not big on holding hands  
But that's alright 'cause I still got her  
She keeps up on current affairs  
Prada is what she wears_

 _I don't know what she sees in me (she looking at me)  
But I'm happy that she's happy now that she's with me  
And I'm freaking out because I'm just so lucky_

I remember being eighteen telling the sixteen-year-old Kagome I was leaving. She was beyond pissed but accepted. She hated the idea of the band, but she loved music. She wasn't happy about it, but she'd support it. The girl loved old music; she had a taste for everything. And she always wanted to know everything. As a teenager, she was obsessive with knowledge, music, pointing out flaws, being a bitch, and of course wearing designer clothes. Some of those things were just fazes she went thorough. It was a part of growing up.

 _Oh, she makes me feel like shit (it's always something)_ _  
But I can't get over it (she thinks it's nothing)  
'Cause she's everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And just a little bit more  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for and so much more_

Sesshoumaru liked this one; he thought it fit her perfectly. Sometimes he'd co-write with me to keep me from getting repetitive from songs. And he helped me on this song.

 _Fist fights turn into sex_ _  
I wonder what comes next  
She loves to always keeps me guessing (guessing)  
And she (she) won't (won't) give it up  
And we (we) both (both) know  
It's because_

Kagome was a little bipolar. We'd never had sex, but Sesshoumaru thought it'd be a big thing to put in the song.

 _Oh, she makes me feel like shit (it's always something)_ _  
But I can't get over it (she thinks it's nothing)  
'Cause she's everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And just a little bit more  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for and so much more_

And now we were done. We only had to record four more songs and then we were done with the CD. As Sesshoumaru texted, we headed to an interview. This reporter bitch named Kimiko was going to interview us.

We all walked in and took our seats while the camera people set up. Sango wore pink jeans, black shoes, and a white t-shirt. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail. Rin wore the same but her jeans were orange, her hair was put down like always. Hiten wore a white tank, and his jeans were black, his hair stayed in its signature braid. I wore a plain black hoodie, and red skinny jeans with black shoes, my hair was put in a low ponytail.

"Alright, we're starting in five…four...three...two..." Chloe smiled into the camera, "Hello Tokyo, today we have a special treat! I Kimiko, reporter extraordinaire will be interviewing one of Asia's top bands, welcome 'The

Remembered'!" The small audience cheered in excitement.

"Alright, settle down. Now I hear you're creating a new album?" She questioned.

Hiten answered, "Yes, it'll be coming out in about two weeks."

"Now what's in store in this album?" she smiled.

Sango smiled, "It's a very personal album, we have a lot of new songs on it and it's a bit different from our usual stuff. But I do think our fans will love it."

"What's the name of the album going to be called?"

"We're naming it 'Kagome'" Rin answered.

"Kagome, as in Kagome Higurashi, lead singer of 'Bloodline'?"

"Yes." I said. Fuck interviews.

"Now why would you name it that?" Chloe grinned.

"Well, she inspired all of the songs on this album. If you hadn't known, she is a very close childhood friend." I said.

"Inuyasha, tell us what's going on with your friendship. I hear that at Music=Life Tour, you not only presented a new song, but kissed Kagome on stage." I smirked, Sesshoumaru had already prepped me what to say.

"Well, yes, that song is actually going to be released with the new CD. So, to answer your next question, yes, it is a song written about her. At the tour we kissed, but it was sort of in the moment. We are only friends, and that's it. I'm a single man, and Kagome is a single woman. We are just friends."

"So, who wrote most of the songs on the new album?" Chloe continued.

Sango took this one, "Well, Inuyasha did. It's a very personal album. I helped co-write a few and so did our manager, Sesshoumaru Takahashi."

"Yes, Inuyasha's older brother and manager is also talented. So Inuyasha was made you write this CD?"

"Kagome and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. And when I was starting my career I had to leave her for two years. We just had been reunited not too long ago. And I just wrote down everything about her and incorporated it into songs."

"Ah, I also hear that the song she performed at the tour, Things I'll never say, was written for you, is this true?"

"Yes, she did, think of it as gifts to each other. She did a great job on the song, and I loved it. So, I guess I got caught up in the moment when I kissed her. But I want to make it clear that we weren't dating and we aren't now."

Chloe nodded and laughed her fake ass off. "And Sango, how are you and boyfriend and owner of The Underground, Miroku?"

Sango blushed. "We're fine. Our relationship is still as great as it always was. Baby if you're watching, I love you."

"How cute, now isn't Miroku the older brother of Kagome?" Chloe rose a brow.

Sango grinned, "Yes, actually we all know each other. Miroku introduced her to Inuyasha as children. And he introduced us a while back. I like her a lot, she's a sweet girl. And I know Miroku is proud of her for following her dreams."

"And you are all familiar with Kagome?" Rin went next, "Yes, I was introduced to her by my uncle Inuyasha. Inuyasha and I are a year apart, and Kagome is a year younger than me. I don't speak with her much, but

from what I do, she's a good girl.

"And I met her a long time ago too. Miroku introduced me to his baby sister when were tweens. I introduced her to Kouga's brother and drummer of 'Bloodline', Ginta." Hiten stated.

"Ah, how cute, a family and friend setting, So Hiten, tell me about your relationship with Eri, the famous make-up artist."

"Well I met Eri a few years back thanks to Kagome. Kagome thought we'd hit it off, and she was right. Eri is one of Kagome's high school friends and her personal make-up artist. But Eri and I are engaged, and were currently planning a small wedding."

"That's amazing. And Rin, how is you're loved life?"

Rin giggled in her adorable like fashion. "Well the only love of my life is the music. I don't' really date. I'm just waiting for the right person to come along, and hopefully they'll be good to me."

"They better, or I'm going to kick their ass." I mumbled earning laughs from everyone.

"Alright, now we're going to let some people in the audience ask a few questions." Chloe stated. A teenage boy was picked on.

"Um this question is for Sango. If you and Miroku break up what will you do?"

Sango gulped, she hated thinking anything bad like that. "Well, I hope that doesn't happen. But I don't even know what I would do. I think I would focus on my music insanely. I love Miroku a lot, I'd be heart broken."

The next question was from an adult male demon. "This one is to Rin. Do you think you could see me in your future, like tonight for a date?"

I growled, unhappy at the question. If she was going to date she'd date someone I approve of not some ass.

"Umm, that's really sweet, but I'm going to have to say no. I don't know you enough, I'm sorry." She smiled sweetly. That's my girl.

Next person who took the mic was a teenage blonde demon. "This is for Inuyasha, I know Kagome's hot but do you think I'd have a shot with you?"

I mentally rolled my eyes, "No,"

Then the rejected bitch's friend took the mic. "INUYASHA MARRY ME!" she roared.

I laughed. "Hahaha, no thanks, I'm a bit too young for that."

"Well folks, I'm afraid that's all the time we have! Remember their new album will be out in two weeks and Rin and Inuyasha are still young, sexy and single! So, this concludes our show, over and out." Chloe announced.

I hated interviews. The next day we set up right away for the next two songs. We were recording Not Good Enough for Truth In, and Deep inside of you. Not Good Enough for Truth in Cliche was one of my favorites, it was kind of like Everything I Ask For, it described Kagome.

 _Hurtful words,_

 _From my enemies of the last five years,_

 _What's it like to die alone?_

 _How does it feel when tears freeze,_

 _When you cry?_

 _The blood in your veins is twenty below._

This song was about the little things about Kagome I hated and loved. Kagome was impossible. She loved being a bitch, as I mentioned before.

 _Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,_

 _Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,_

 _Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,_

 _This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,_

I know Sango, Rin and Hiten were having fun. This was really bubbly for them.

 _Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,_

 _Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,_

 _Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,_

 _This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,_

 _Something I cannot forget._

Now I know this sounded like a hate song, but I did hate her. She was crazy as hell, but I loved her for it because I knew I was a jackass too. We were both fuck nuts in a big ass world. And in the song, I'm only stating the facts about her. She was my Juliet! Damn, she was a bitch too, and she wasn't one to fuck with. But we both knew that no matter what shit, we'd always go back to our friendship.

 _So for now, take this down a notch,_

 _Crash my car through your window,_

 _Make sure you're still alive,_

 _Just in time to kill you,_

A thing about Kagome and I was that we fought a shit load. We almost never agreed, we'd always blow up. And in the end, that was our ritual to making up. We'd always fall asleep listening to music together. It was our thing, I guess.

 _Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,_

 _Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,_

 _Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,_

 _This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,_

I wonder how she would react to this song. The band went nuts.

 _Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,_

 _Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,_

 _Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,_

 _This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,_

 _Something I cannot forget._

I smirked as the song almost came to an end.

 _I can't take this (take) anymore_

 _I can't take this (take) anymore_

 _I can't take this (take) anymore_

 _(I cannot feel what you've done to me)_

 _I can't take this (take) anymore_

 _(What you've done to me)_

 _So for now, take this down a notch,_

 _Crash my car through your window,_

 _(Window)_

 _Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,_

 _Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,_

 _Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,_

 _This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,_

 _Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,_

 _Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,_

 _Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,_

 _This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,_

 _Something I cannot forget._

Finally, we were done with it.

The next song we'd do is Deep Inside of You, In all honesty, this song was about Kagome and Kikyo. The two women I loved. I mean I knew I loved Kagome. Maybe I was in love with her? But Kikyo was someone I swore to be in love with.

 _When we met light was shed_

 _Thoughts free flow, you said you've got something_

 _Deep inside of you_

 _A wind chime voice sound, sway of your hips round rings true_

 _It goes deep inside of you_

 _These secret garden beams, changed my life so it seems_

 _Fall breeze blows outside, I don't break stride_

 _My thoughts are warm_

 _And they go deep inside of you_

This verse was about Kagome. I always knew I'd love her from the start, and I hated the fact. But we both knew that it would be hard to be as close as we were. We had two choices now, embrace what we feel and keep seeing where it takes us, or dwell that we weren't together for two years and stop speaking.

 _And I never felt alone_

 _'Til I met you_

 _Friends say I've changed, I don't listen 'cause I live to be_

 _Deep inside of you_

 _Slide of her dress, shouts in darkness, I'm so alive_

 _I'm deep inside of you_

 _You said boy make girl feel good_

 _But still, deep inside, still_

This verse was to Kikyo. She was my singing partner from day one, and then became my girlfriend. But it ended because the fame got to her. She cheated, and I kicked her out. I didn't need her anyways. I just wanted her with me at the time. And at the time I thought I'd never fall for anyone after. But Kagome made me think different, she gave me hope.

 _I've never felt alone_

 _'Til I met you_

 _I'm all right on my own_

 _And then I met you_

 _And I'd know what to do if I just knew what's coming_

The chorus was about both women. They both captivated me. They made me think. And I got lost in their charm. Kikyo decided she didn't want me when she cheated, so I left her.

 _I would change myself if I could_

 _I'd walk with my people if I could find them_

 _And I'd say that I'm sorry to you_

 _I'm sorry to you_

 _And I don't want to call you_

 _But then I want to call you 'cause I don't want to crush you_

 _But I feel like crushing you_

 _And it's true I took for granted you were with me_

 _I breathe by your looks and you look right through me_

 _And we were broke and didn't know_

 _And we were broke and didn't know_

 _And we were broke and didn't know_

This one was for Kagome. Maybe I didn't want a relationship because of the scars Kikyo left. Kagome always knew I was only open in my music. She didn't know that I actually got hurt from Kikyo. I kept that from Kagome. I didn't want her to know that I was afraid to love her because some bitch broke my heart. I was pathetic when Kikyo did me wrong.

Something's gone, you withdraw and I'm not strong like before I was

 _Deep inside of you_

 _I can go nowhere_

 _I burn candles and stare at a ghost_

 _Deep inside of you_

I glanced at my brother; I realized he understood who the song was about. He got it. As much as I hated it, my brother always understood me.

 _And some great need in me ... starts to bleed_. That line was for Kikyo.

 _I've lost myself there's nothing left, it's all gone_. That one was for Kagome.

 _Deep inside of you_

 _Deep inside of you_

 _Deep inside of you_

It surprised me when the recoding stopped my band mates clapped.

"You out did yourself." Sesshoumaru smirked. I almost laughed.


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise

**Chapter 6: Surprise**

Songs used:

Through Glass – Stone Sour

Smile in your Sleep – Silverstien

 **Inuyasha's POV**

I smiled as we finally reached the last two songs on the album, Through Glass and Smile in your Smile. Count on me was truly about friendship, and it wasn't my usual style but I liked it. And neither was First Dance.

 _I'm looking at you through the glass_

 _Don't know how much time has passed_

 _Oh God it feels like forever, but no one ever tells you_

 _That forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

 _'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass_

 _Don't know how much time has passed_

 _All I know is that it feels like forever, but no one ever tells you_

 _That forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

 _How do you feel? That is the question_

 _But I forget you don't expect an easy answer_

 _When something like a soul becomes initialized and folded up_

 _Like paper dolls and little notes, you can't expect a bit of hope_

It really spoke for itself. I thought it was cute. But like I said, it's not my style.

 _'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass_

 _Don't know how much time has passed_

 _All I know is that it feels like forever, but no one ever tells you_

 _That forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

 _How much is real? So much to question_

 _An epidemic of the mannequins, contaminating everything_

 _We thought came from the heart, but never did right from the start_

 _Just listen to the noises, null and void instead of voices_

 _Before you tell yourself, it's just a different scene_

 _Remember it's just different from what you've seen_

 _I'm looking at you through the glass_

 _Don't know how much time has passed_

 _And all I know is that it feels like forever, but no one ever tells you_

 _That forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

 _'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass_

 _Don't know how much time has passed_

 _And all I know is that it feels like forever, but no one ever tells you_

 _That forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

I knew she'd love this song.

 _And it's the stars, the stars_

 _That shine for you_

 _And it's the stars, the stars_

 _That lie to you, yeah-ah_

 _And it's the stars, the stars_

 _That shine for you_

 _And it's the stars, the stars_

 _That lie to you, yeah-ah_

 _I'm looking at you through the glass_

 _Don't know how much time has passed_

 _Oh, god it feels like forever, but no one ever tells you_

 _That forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

 _'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass_

 _Don't know how much time has passed_

 _All I know is that it feels like forever, but no one ever tells you_

 _That forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

 _And it's the stars, the stars_

 _That shine for you, yeah-ah_

 _And it's the stars, the stars_

 _That lie to you, yeah-ah_

 _And it's the stars, the stars_

 _That shine for you, yeah-ah_

 _And it's the stars, the stars_

 _That lie to you, yeah yeah_

 _Oh and the stars_

I smirked every time I hit a high note. It was pure skill. And now we were down to the final song, Smile in your Sleep.

 _When I'm lying in your bed_

 _Play the motions through my head_

 _You know that I'm thinking, I'm thinking_

 _And I have reasons to believe that_

 _I'm not the only one you spend this time with_

 _But I'll stay_

 _You say you're weak_

 _You won't let me down_

 _You won't let me down_

 _You lie through your teeth_

 _You smile in your sleep_

 _You smile in your sleep_

And if you couldn't guess, I co-wrote this. Sango did all the verses, and I came up with the choir.

When we met

 _You said we were the same_

 _You know that we're different, we're different_

 _And all the times you promised me that_

 _Everything would work out in the end_

 _You were gravely mistaken_

 _You say you're weak_

 _You won't let me down_

 _You won't let me down_

 _You lie through your teeth_

 _You smile in your sleep_

 _You smile in your sleep_

 _You lie, you lie, you lie, you lie_

 _You lie through your teeth_

 _You won't let me down_

 _You lie, I deserve better than this_

Not gonna lie, but the song actually made me want to dance. It was funny cause I wasn't a dancer. I was starting to really get into the song.

 _I dream of steel_

 _Maroon and warm_

 _Your end, your end_

 _You gasp for air_

 _I'll see this through, I'll see through you_

 _Your pale, your pale_

 _Your pale blue eyes_

 _When you're lying in your bed_

 _Your eulogy's been read_

 _You know that it's fitting, you lie_

Yeah it was corny, Sango wrote it. But hey, it had charm and character.

 _You smile, you smile, you smile, you smile_

 _I deserve better than this_

And finally, we were done with the CD. Sesshoumaru would handle the rest. Now I was completely free.

 **Kagome's POV**

I sighed as I remembered a few days ago. I had woken up alone in Inuyasha's bed. Of course, I freaked the fuck out. I was drunk that night! He left me a cute little note though.

Kagome,

 ** _Last night we got our names tattooed on our wrists. It was your idea so don't get mad. But this will be the last time we hang out in a bit, I'm so sorry. I just have a busy schedule all week, I'll be recoding all week. But I promise I'll make it up to you. You'll see it soon, so don't ask about it. But call me AFTER you see the surprise because I know I'll spoil it. But I'll be missing you in this short break. There's a driver outside, so don't worry about getting home, and don't flip the fuck out cause nothing happened last night. But there's not a thing I wouldn't have done to see your face this morning. Anyways, I'll miss you. You'll know the surprise when you see it._**

-Inuyasha.

 ** _p.s. you snore when you sleep._**

I rolled my eyes thinking about that stupid note. I can't believe I used to do that; I must've been a huge pain in the ass. I miss that idiot that I called my best friend, even though it's only been a few days. Right now, I was just lying in bed starring at the wall, bored as hell. My life would so suck without that fuck nut. Without a warning Miroku and Ginta ran in my room.

"Come in?" I said sarcastically.

"OH Kaggie, turn of the inner bitch for a min!" Ginta jumped into bed with me.

"What's up?" I question. Fishy shit was going down…

"Well Sango has been busy recording and so had their band, so we decided to be good ass brothers and entertain you today." Miroku smiled.

Hmm, now I don't know if something's up. Miroku was actually a good ass brother. And Ginta—he was my fucking girlfriend! So, I guess they meant what they were saying.

"Alright, so what's on the agenda?" I smiled. These clowns were always around when I needed them.

"Let's go shopping! I brought the MAN to carry our bags." Ginta winked. I cracked up right there. I love these dumbasses.

"But I have one request. Kagome, I wanted to go because I need advice…on the ring I'm going to buy to propose to Sango." To say Ginta and I had a girl moment was an understatement. We flipped shit, and started squealing in joy.

"OH MY GOD!" Ginta squealed. We were both jumping on my bed, happy dancing.

"I'm gonna be an auntie soon!" I laughed. Miroku grinned.

"So, what are your ideas?" He asked.

"The diamond has to be pink!" I stated.

"Not too big, or plain," Ginta added.

"It has to scream her." I nodded.

"It has to be something she'll wear forever," Ginta continued. Miroku was really confused now.

"This is how you know he's straight." Ginta whispered. We snickered as Miroku gave us a dead look.

"How are you going to do it?" I asked.

"I was thinking I'd take her to dinner, and ask her."

"ROMANTIC!" Ginta and I squealed all over again. Miroku sweat dropped.

"Alright bruh, let's get our asses to my car!" I screamed.

I quickly grabbed my purse and keys. And we all jumped in to my beautiful black 1978 Stingray Corvette. Oh, how I love that car. Of course, I was driving, and off we went to the mall. We soon found a little store in the mall.

"Hello, Miss, can I help you?" the red head behind the counter asked sweetly.

She was a beautiful girl, probably our age. She had really long red hair that was put down and emerald eyes. She was obviously a wolf demon. She wore a light purple summer dress.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. This is my friend Ginta," I pointed to him, "and my brother Miroku."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ayame. Now what is it that you need today?" She smiled.

"Well, my brother wants to propose to his longtime girlfriend. Their high school sweet hearts, and well we need an engagement ring." I stated.

She nodded, "Any preferences or price ranges?"

"It has to be pink, it's her favorite color. And no price ranges. I'm going to buy it." I answered.

"Kagome, you don t have to!" Miroku started.

"But I want to, you're my only brother and I'll be dammed if you don't let me. You can get the actual wedding ring." I argued. Miroku sighed in defeat. He knew that I would do what I want anyways. He just nodded in response.

"Ayame, we want it to be really special." Ginta added.

She nodded. We looked through several rings, and all the ones I approved would go to Ginta, if he approved we'd show Miroku, but if one of us didn't like it, it was out of the question. This had been going on for about an hour.

Ayame came back to us again holding another ring.

"Alright, I think this might be the one." She smiled.

I looked at the ring and nodded. Ginta looked at it too and agreed. And now Miroku looked at it.

"It's perfect." We all said at the same time causing Ayame to laugh.

The ring had a plain silver band. There were three diamonds on it. The first one was a medium pink heart and it was in between two smaller white diamonds. It was simple, but in the classy way. And it screamed Sango.

"I'd thought you'd love it!" Ayame beamed. "Would you like to engrave it?"

Miroku nodded, "I want it to say 08.14.07."

"Why that?" I asked.

"Um, it's the day I asked her to be my girlfriend." He blushed.

"AWWW!" Ayame, Ginta, and I squealed.

"Alright, I can have it ready in a week. But I'll need a number to call when it's ready. Would you like to pay now or later?"

I wrote down my number on a form. "Alright, I'll pay now." And with a swipe of my card, and goodbyes, we left the place.

"Kagome, you don't even know how much the ring was!" Miroku sighed.

"Who cares? I already paid, get over it." I shrugged. Miroku's blue eyes met my identical ones.

"Alright, you can make it up to me! I'm not telling you how much it was, and you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." I rolled my eyes.

I spoiled Miroku, believe it or not. When he started the club, I paid for most of it with the money I earned from the whole singing career. Miroku hated it. But I wanted to, he deserved it. He was my only brother, you know?

He smiled at me giving in to his wishes. We all decided to keep shopping. It was pretty chill. Finally, I stopped in front of the music store. There in poster size was a picture of Inuyasha and I a few years back. What the hell? That was when we went to the beach!

"What the hell?" Miroku voiced my thoughts.

"I'm guessing Inuyasha did this." Ginta mumbled.

The poster had the old photo on and in black letters as the bottom is said 'Kagome, By 'Death Trap'. Faster than the fucking speed of light I whipped out my cellular and called the guy who was on my mind.

Ring…Ring...Ring… "Hello?"

"INUYASHA! WHY THE FUCK IS OUR PICTURE ON A POSTER AT THE MUSIC STORE?" I screamed. Click. The bastard hung up.

"Honey calm your tits, you know he probably had something good in mind." Ginta tried to calm me down.

"Let's check it out." Miroku agreed. The three of us ran into the store. And apparently the poster was a blown-up CD cover. The store was going ape shit over it. And it wasn't long until I was noticed.

"LOOK IT"S KAGOME!" some asshole screamed. In the blink of an eye, I was surrounded by fans.

"Ginta, get Kagome to the car! I'm gonna get a CD." Miroku ordered.

And once again, in the blink of an eye Ginta picked me up. He pulled me in my back-piggyback style and ran for it. The two of us waited in my car for Miroku. We had been followed, but Ginta drove us a bit away. Holy shit, the fame was too much right now. Finally, Miroku got in the passenger seat. I was sitting in the back right now and Ginta had the wheel. This was the first time in history anyone else had been allowed to drive my fucking car, but under the circumstances I didn't give a fuck. I just wanted to get out of here. Miroku popped in the CD. The first thing you heard was Inuyasha's voice, I guess this was the intro to the CD.

"I grew up as your typical kid, and this album is beyond personal. Well anyway, I dedicate this whole album to the best bitch in the world and my best friend, Kagome Higurashi. I have never felt so good writing a song about you. And if you are listening I hope you love it."

The stereo switched to track 1. I don't know how long I stayed in my car, but I listened to the CD for hours. Ginta had parked the car in the mansion garage. Ginta and Miroku left getting tired of me not responding. I was in fucking shock. I cried, and soon enough memorized each and every word. I was like a zombie replaying the album over and over again. This was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever done for me. Every song in the CD had purpose, emotion, and a message. They really were for me.

Suddenly Inuyasha knocked on the car door. At the moment his song, 'Deep Inside of you' was playing. We didn't say anything because no words could describe it. This had touched my fucking soul and this asshole wasn't saying anything.

"Kagome," He sighed.

He looked tired. I know he worked his ass off doing this album. His hair was in a high ponytail, he was wearing his favorite plain black hoodie and regular jeans with shoes. I jumped him. He was now fully in my embrace as I cried into his hood. He just rubbed my back in circles. And then I looked up to see his amber eyes, they were watery?

"You didn't like it?" he asked.

I frowned, "It's the opposite Inuyasha! I can't even tell you how much I love it! It was so beautiful!" I cried. He smiled and grabbed my chin, so I could face him.

"I'm glad you like it, Kagome." He whispered. We were close, so close I could feel his oh, so hot breath on me. His amber eyes lingered on my lips and moved back to my eyes.

 **Inuyasha POV**

Now here I was in Kagome's sexy ass car alone with her. She is a beautiful, single, straight woman and I'm a pretty sexy straight single dude. So, what was wrong with this picture? I couldn't do it. I wanted to, but this could change everything. I could fuck up. And what if she didn't want this? What if she thought I was being stupid? Kagome slowly closed her blue eyes. She leaned in and my breathing stopped. The girl was kissing me. Holy fucking shit, she's kissing me. I didn't mind that her face was wet from her tears. I slowly leaned her on her back, not breaking our kiss while she wrapped her arms around me. My tummy had butterflies.

"Kagome." I moaned.

Damn, she was a great kisser. She was so sweet. And just like it started she pulled out. I felt lonely as the warmth left.

"I'm sorry." She said. Her tears started up again.

This was fucking killing me. I loved her so much and here she was crying. Wait? I love her? As in I'm in love with her? What the fuck?

"What the hell Kags?" I growled.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I know you only want to be friends, you are my best friend dammit!" she cried.

"Kagome why'd you, do it?" I had to know.

She hiccupped. "I don't know Inuyasha. I don't fucking know okay! That's the most honest answer. I've miss you so fucking much, and I guess now that I see you I want you alright? I did it because I want to."

"Kagome…" I sighed. "What do you want from me?"

Another sob let out. "I just want to be as close to you as you'll allow. I don't want to cross any line you don't want me to." What?

"So, if I asked at this moment if I could kiss you again, would you let me?" I swallowed my pride.

She smiled brokenly, "No, not like this. Not with me crying and us being confused. I want it to be perfect. I want you to want me in that way. I don't want to be a fling and then our friendship will be fucked up." I grinned, so she was feeling the same?

"Kagome, I can't tell you I'm in love with you, because I'm not. But I do love you and I'm starting to get feelings for you that are more than a friend." Kagome smiled.

"I feel the same way, you fuck nut." And before both of us knew it, we both entered a heated make out session.


	7. Chapter 7: Squashing the Plan

**Chapter 7: Squashing the Plan**

Songs used:

Dark Paradise – Lana Del Rey

Your love is my drug – Ke$ha

Misery Business- Paramore

Kagome smiled, she hadn't been alone in a music studio in a while. She decided to bring out her classic piano skills. Yuka smiled at her longtime friend, she noticed the difference in Kagome. Yuka created a beat and back ground music for the track. Kagome decided this would be a single. Kagome laughed at the excitement in Yuka. Yuka knew that Kagome was on the verge of a musical break through. Kagome had written this about the time when she and Inuyasha were separated. Kagome decided to invite Inuyasha to the studio today.

"Alright Kagome let's do it." Yuka cheered.

 _All my friends tell me I should move on_

 _I'm lying in the ocean singing your song_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _That's how you sang it_

 _Loving you forever can't be wrong_

 _Even though you're not here, won't move on_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _That's how we played it_

 _And there's no remedy for memory, your face is like a melody_

 _It won't leave my head_

 _Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine_

 _But I wish I was dead_

 _(Dead, like you)_

Kagome had her eyes closed as she sung her soul out. She convinced herself she didn't care about Inuyasha in that way, and it was wrong. She realized it was dumb because she had never felt as good as she had now.

 _Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise_

 _No one compares to you_

 _I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

 _Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise_

 _No one compares to you_

 _I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

 _All my friends ask me why I stay strong_

 _Tell 'em when you find true love, it lives on_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _That's why I stay here_

 _And there's no remedy for memory, your face is like a melody_

 _It won't leave my head_

 _Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine_

 _But I wish I was dead_

 _(Dead, like you)_

Inuyasha was a part of the person she was. They grew up together. She cried so much when he left to get famous. She was alone. And she was miserable without him. She'd do anything to have him again.

 _Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise_

 _No one compares to you_

 _I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

 _Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise_

 _No one compares to you_

 _But there's no you except in my dreams tonight_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-hah-hah-hah-hah_

 _I don't wanna wake up from this tonight_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-hah-hah-hah-hah_

 _I don't wanna wake up from this tonight_

Kagome always turned to music when she was upset. She missed him so much it hurt. Maybe if she convinced him more he would have stayed with her? Maybe he would have been there? Maybe things would have been different.

 _There's no relief, I see you in my sleep_

 _And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me_

 _There's no release, I feel you in my dreams_

 _Telling me I'm fine_

 _Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise_

 _No one compares to you_

 _I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

 _(Dead, like you)_

 _Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise_

 _No one compares to you_

 _But there's no you except in my dreams tonight_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-hah-hah-hah-hah_

 _I don't wanna wake up from this tonight_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-hah-hah-hah-hah_

 _I don't wanna wake up from this tonight_

He was truly amazed at her voice; he loved watching her grow as an artist.

"Kagome, that was fabulous! I didn't know you could reach those fucking high notes! That was beautiful!" Yuka screamed while hugging the singer.

"You think so?" Kagome beamed.

"This will be huge! Kagome, you really kick ass with this song. I don't know what came over you but it's amazing." Yuka approved.

Inuyasha looked at the raven-haired beauty. He smiled at her red face. She was truly talented. Wordlessly, he kissed her. He loved every moment of it.

"Kagome, you do know, you're the shit, right?" he grinned. She laughed.

Their private moment was shattered when a very pissed off Sesshoumaru barged in. He slammed a magazine down.

"Read it!" he hissed. Yuka, who knew of the youkai's wrath, did. She soon joined his pissed off group.

": I'm going to strangle that slut!" She screamed. "How dare she fuck with our clients? She is a no one!"

"Inuyasha, you need to see this shit." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Inuyasha picked up the magazine and read it aloud.

"We all know about the little flirting game singers Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi are playing. But we just recently discovered the two tattooed each other's names on their wrist," A picture showed a close up of said tats, "It's too cute! But things are getting fishy! Former girlfriend and female singer, Kikyo, came to talk to us! She says Inuyasha and her are speaking again, and might get back together. Kikyo made it clear that Inuyasha was just using Kagome to get to her. Kikyo is also planning on coming up with a new song, and she admits it will be about Inuyasha and Kagome. Who knows what's going on? Hopefully we can interview the singers and find out!" Inuyasha turned as red as a tomato.

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!" he screamed. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"She just fucking squashed our plan. We'll need to step up our game." He said pulling out his handy cell.

"Sesshoumaru, schedule an interview for them. You two will have to come out as a couple, before her stupid song is released." Yuka said with full determination.

"Kagome, you'll need to comeback at her song with another one." Sesshoumaru agreed.

"We'll need public sightings." Yuka continued.

"And maybe a duet too," Sesshoumaru added. Kagome nodded.

"She's messing with the wrong bitch. She will fucking regret this, I promise." Kagome said darkly.

Pissing off Kagome was like waking a demon. Kagome was fucking vicious when started. Everyone in the room blinked. They were scared to see what Kagome had in mind.

"Well, now I know we have nothing to worry about Yuka. Kagome will handle herself." Sesshoumaru smirked.

He loved seeing the evil side of Kagome. He was proud of it. The very next week they got the singers an interview.

 **Kagome's POV**

Now Kikyo was a person I did not like, not just because she was a bitch. But she fucked with not only me, my career, passion, and love, but Inuyasha. This bitch was going to know my fucking wrath. I smirked at my outfit; I looked a-fucking-dorable! I was wearing a red little dress, black leggings, and boots. My hair was in its usual scene fashion. And I wore a long necklace to complete the look. My makeup was its usual smoke-eye look and lip gloss.

Inuyasha grinned at me. He looked good. He wore a red shirt and black jeans with red shoes. We were matching. His hair put down, like always. And he had a matching necklace to complete his look. As much as I enjoyed saying it, we looked good together. We stared the interview right away, our interviewer was an old dude named Ethan.

"I was surprised when your managers set this interview up. They said this would be a big thing, so tell me what is it you came to say?" Ethan started. I smiled my award-winning smile, the one that was fake, but pretty.

"Oh Ethan, as you know Inuyasha and I have been friends for a long time, and we decided to take it to the next

level," I started. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around me; damn we could be actors too.

"We have to admit it. We have feelings for each other. Our managers figured it's about damn time we admitted it. We are dating." Inuyasha smirked.

"Well, this is a shocker! What happened to you being just friends?" the old man questioned.

I faked a giggled. "Oh, it's actually a cute story!"

The old man grinned. "Do tell,"

"Well I was in the mall with my older brother and band mate Ginta when I heard of this new album Inuyasha just came out with."

"And that whole album is all about you." Ethan added.

Inuyasha continued, "Well, what my girlfriend decided to do was to call me freaking out. I hung up on her," Kagome playfully punched him, "And went straight to her place. I found my girl in her car listening the album while she was crying, it was too adorable."

"And out of nowhere I decided to kiss him, he's too much of a charmer Ethan." Kagome winked.

"Oh, how quaint, tell us, what happened after?" the man smiled.

"I was caught of guard."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome pouted.

"Well, what can I say sweetie?" he smirked.

"Well, we ended up talking all night," Kagome stated.

"And out of the blue I asked her to be my girlfriend." Inuyasha smiled.

"You two look very good together. But I must ask, have you seen the recent interview of your ex, Kikyo? She says your using dear Kagome to get her back."

"Actually, I had no clue I was trying to get Kikyo back." Inuyasha laughed. "I haven't talked to her since she was kicked out. And I'm not going to slander her name, it's not something anyone should do. But I want Kagome. I am falling in love with this girl next to me. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met." Inuyasha mentally laughed.

They would have been kick ass actors.

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome kissed him. "You're such a sweetie." She smiled.

"Now I hope you don't mind, but when we were called for your interview Kikyo's managers called to straighten this out." Ethan stated.

Fuck, I knew this shit would happen. I could not express how happy I was that Sesshoumaru was an ally. He always knew what was going to happen next. And he predicted they might pull shit like this. On cue the slut walked in. She wore a red corset and a black skirt. Her knee length black and red stockings were covered with boots. Her hair was down like always, and her makeup was overdone. I rolled my eyes at the sight.

"Welcome Kikyo," Ethan said politely, she sat on the couch across Inuyasha and I.

"Hi Ethan, nice to see you." She smiled.

"Now Kikyo, why did you come here for?" Ethan questioned.

"Well I stated in the previous interview I'd being out a song about my feelings toward my ex's new relationship."

"So, will we be getting a performance?" Ethan smiled.

"Of course, I came here to get my point across. I will be singing my song, Your love is my drug."

Ethan handed her a mic, and the bitch walked to a nearby stage.

 _Maybe I need some rehab_

 _Or maybe just need some sleep_

 _I got a sick obsession_

 _I'm seeing it in my dreams_

 _I'm looking down every alley_

 _I'm making those desperate calls_

 _I'm staying up all night hoping_

 _Hitting my head against the wall_

She pranced around the place and pointed to Inuyasha.

 _What you've got, boy, is hard to find_

 _I think about it all the time_

 _I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_

 _I just can't get you off my mind_

The slut smiled into the mic. Really it took all my strength to not knock her out and point out all her flaws. Her lyrics were bitchy, unoriginal, and repetitive; just like the bitch who was trying to sing them. But I kept the smile on my face. She wasn't the only one with a song, stupid bitch.

 _Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_

 _Your love, your love, your love_

 _I said your love, your love, your love is my drug_

 _Your love, your love, your love_

she winked

 _Won't listen to any advice_

 _Momma's telling me I should think twice_

 _Better left to my own devices_

 _I'm addicted it's a crisis_

 _My friends think I've gone crazy_

 _My judgment's getting kinda hazy_

 _My steeze is gonna be affected_

 _If I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead_

Fuck this stupid bitch and her song.

 _What you've got, boy, is hard to find_

 _I think about it all the time_

 _I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_

 _I just can't get you off my mind_

She put one her disgusting fingers under my chin as she sang this. I kept my cool. I unlike her had class. And I had more up my sleeve.

 _Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_

 _Your love, your love, your love_

 _I said your love, your love, your love is my drug_

 _Your love, your love, your love_

She danced around singing this bullshit. She then got close to Inuyasha again, too close.

 _I don't care what people say_

 _The rush is worth the price I pay_

 _I get so high when you're with me_

 _But crash and crave you when you leave_

I almost laughed at the annoying voice. This was stupid.

 _Hey, so I got a question_

 _Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?_

 _Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?_

 _Is my love with your drug? Your drug_

 _Huh, your drug_

 _Huh, your drug_

 _Is my love your drug_

She smirked at me. I knew she was enjoying making me look stupid. But what can I say? I could only sit and wait to show the bitch what real music was.

 _Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_

 _Your love, your love, your love_

 _I said your love, your love, your love is my drug_

 _Your love, your love, your love_

She marched with the beat prancing around in that short skirt. I felt Inuyasha's grip on me tighten.

 _Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_

 _Your love, your love, your love_

 _I said your love, your love, your love is my drug_

 _Your love, your love, your love_

And finally, she shut the hell up. Thank god. Kikyo sat back on the seat she was using, as her fans cheered.

"Wow, that was, well—bold. Kagome, how do you feel about this?" Ethan asked.

I smirked, "Well, I knew she'd do something like this so I decided to show you something myself. I've been getting busy in the recording studio. And I want to show you Bloodline's new music video, Misery Business."

The audience clapped as the video started. The first thing showed was me putting eyeliner on in my dressing room, the intro was starting. The second scene was the band rocking out. And here came the singing.

 _I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_ _  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock_

This part showed me dressed as a slut. People often said Kikyo and I looked a like. And in this video, I really saw it. I wore brown contacts, fish net leggings, high boots, a black shirt, and red tank. I wore extensions in my hair and my highlights were covered. My makeup had its smoke-eye, and red lips. The whole point was to look like Kikyo here. In the scene I was walking toward Inuyasha. He was shirtless, flaunting his abs, and wearing boxers in bed.

 _"It's a matter of time before we all run out!"_

This scene was of the band.

 _"When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth!"_

This scene was fun shooting. Inuyasha and 'slutty' me were making out in the scene and he was taking off my shirt.

 _I waited eight long months_ _  
She finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me_

This scene, Inuyasha stopped with slutty me, he got up and started to get dressed. He wore jeans and a blue and white styled baseball shirt with shoes.

 _Two weeks and we had caught on fire_ _  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

Now there was a new scene. I was wearing a plain blue and white baseball style shirt, jeans, and sandals. My hair was in its normal way, as was my smoke-eye makeup and my eyes were its natural blue. I was walking with the band, they were wearing the same outfit, but their baseball styled shirts were red. Kouga was holding a guitar in his hand, I was holding a mic, Ginta held drum sticks, and Hojo held his bass.

 _Whoa, well I never meant to brag_ _  
But I've gotten what I wanted now_

This scene was of 'normal' me and Inuyasha making out.

 _Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_ _  
To steal it all away from you now_

This scene was of a close up of my blue eyes.

 _But God does it feel so good_ _  
'Cause I got him where I want him now_

This scene shows Inuyasha running out of the room, where 'slutty' me was lying half-naked.

 _And if you could then you know you would_ _  
'Cause God it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

That scene was of the band playing again.

 _Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_ _  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change_

This scene shows Kouga, Hiten, and Hojo, in their boxers, in the room Inuyasha was in with 'slutty' me. I was lying in bed and the three were hovering over my body. They all looked good though, we were all flaunting our sexy bodies.

 _And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_ _  
I'm sorry honey, I passed out, now look this way_

This scene was 'regular' me starring at 'slutty me'.

 _Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_ _  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right_

This scene was of my two egos fighting.

 _"Well I refuse! I refuse! I refuse!"_

In this scene the 'normal' me slammed 'slutty' me into the ground with every word.

 _Whoa, well I never meant to brag_ _  
But I've gotten what I wanted now_

This was of the scene of me and the guys walking with our instruments, all four of us walked into a room that lead to the stage from the scenes when we're playing in earlier parts.

 _Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_ _  
To steal it all away from you now_

This scene was showing Inuyasha running to where the stage we were playing on.

 _"But god does it feel so good."_

This scene showed 'slutty' me making out with Kouga, while Hiten was trying to take of my panties and Hojo was 'taping'.

 _'Cause I got him where I want him now_ _  
And if you could then you know you would_

This scene was back to my egos fighting each other.

 _'Cause God it just feels so_ _  
It just feels so good_

In this scene, it showed Inuyasha picking me up from the stage and walking away.

 _I watched his wildest dreams come true_ _  
Not one of them involving you_

This scene was Inuyasha undressing regular me, we were making out.

 _Just watch my wildest dreams come true_ _  
Not one of them involving_

This scene was showing my bare back, Inuyasha was digging his nails in it. The guitar solo started. And then the scene of my egos fighting again appeared.

 _Whoa, well I never meant to brag_ _  
But I've gotten what I wanted now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now_

That scene was of the band jamming out.

 _But God does it feel so good_ _  
'Cause I got him where I want him now_

This scene was of Inuyasha and I making out.

 _And if you could then you know you would_

This scene was of my blue eyes.

 _'Cause God it just feels so_ _  
It just feels so good_

It ended with a scene of an empty stage. The audience went nuts. Kikyo looked surprised.

"That was really good Kagome, but why?" Ethan smiled.

"It's a warning," I winked. "I don't like sharing my boyfriend, so Kikyo, learn from the video. You will be taken out." I don't know when I got this territorial, but that wasn't part of our plan. She smiled.

"Well, what do you have to say about that, Kikyo?" Ethan asked, surprised at my boldness.

"You do not scare me Kagome, you forget that I have two years of experience on you. I know what I'm doing, unlike you. Don't test me. But it was cute, I'll admit. Was that supposed to be me on the video?" she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it was. You just can't tell the differences can you, Inuyasha?" I laughed, "I only portrayed the truth Kikyo. I only wish you were a real woman, a real woman would know her place. She would know not to fucking try to steal anyone's boyfriend over a song. But I don't expect that from someone like you. I know better." I smirked.

She frowned, "He was mine first, don't forget."

"Oh, we didn't forget, not about how you cheated or how you got kicked out." My blue eyes locked with her brown ones.

"Kagome, I will not continue this." She stated.

"Good, cause if Inuyasha wanted you, he wouldn't be with me." Kagome smiled.

 **Inuyasha's POV**

During this interview Kikyo and Kagome argued, and it turned me on to see Kagome fight for me. Like, we knew we meant what we said. She and I decided to be a real couple that day in her car. Being her boyfriend was amazing. We were very happy. I loved Kagome's jealously. It was sexy.

As soon as the interview ended, Kagome and I were lectured by Sesshoumaru. He didn't want her to argue with Kikyo on live television. But it happened, and he didn't really care. I starred at my girlfriend, who was sleeping in the passenger seat. She was tired. I knew she was going to kick Kikyo's ass. She was doing everything in her power to fucking irk Kikyo. It was amusing, and Sesshoumaru approved. My brother enjoyed this side of Kagome as much as I did. She looked so peaceful. I smiled inwardly. I was a lucky ass bastard.


	8. Authors Note

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile. I have been busy writing a new story called **Siren's Lullaby** and have been addicted to it since I started writing it. So, must of my time will be on that story until it is complete. I am so sorry that I am putting this story on a short hold but once completed I will be updating all my stories.

I promise that I haven't forgotten about them! I love all my readers!

~Becky~


End file.
